1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal generators, and particularly to a balanced output signal generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Balanced-output-signal generators are widely used in many applications, such as the transmission of analog signals over long wires in order to reject unwanted common mode signals, in synchronous detection, and in lock-in-based systems. This justifies the numerous attempts reported in the literature to design such generators using operational amplifiers and plus-type second-generation current-conveyors (CCII+). However, most of the available circuits suffer from one or more disadvantages, such as requiring extensive matching conditions between active and passive elements in order to achieve high common-mode rejection ratio. The use of operational amplifiers, with their finite values of gain-bandwidth products, limits the frequency range of operation, resulting in narrowband balanced-output-signal generators and the use of two different types of active elements.
Thus, a balanced output signal generator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.